OLVIDARTE NUNCA, YAOI
by Letos-night
Summary: Envuelta en tragedias familiares, traiciones crueles, y como un nivel de moral inexistente, nuestros personajes encontrarán el significado del amor y decidirán hasta donde son capaces de llegar por sentirlo o defenderlo.


Pues, este fic me está gustando mucho como va quedando, realmente creo que es bueno, solo hace falta terminarlo, la historia me gusta, así como el desarrollo de los personajes, me da gusto haberlo comenzado, por que, no se, he disfrutado mucho cada pedazo de él. El fic comienza con un prólogo que sucede quince años antes de toda la historia xDDDDDD, está narrado en dos estilos:

POV, como primera persona, cada personaje tendrá sus cinco minutos de fama alrededor de los capis, y tendrán sus POVS, algunos repetirán, no todos.

Pero otras partes están hechas con NARRADOR en tercera persona, en tiempo presente, un tipo de narrador que nunca antes había usado, pero me gusta hacerlo, ajaja, no se, creo que el resultado ha sido interesante y bueno en general

Si se hacen bolas me dicen, aunk tengo separado cada fragmento explicando de quien es el POV, o si es narrador. xD

-

**Pareja principal: **Aioria x Shaka_  
Parejas Secundarias: - _Aioria x Hyoga - Ikky x Hyoga - Kamus x Hyoga -

-

* * *

**-**

**Dedicatoria:**  
Pff, pues aki van varias dedicatorias, xDDDDD,k ya luego me reclamaran el extenderme, pero así lo siento, y pues, aki van:

**Fiodor Dostoievski **xDDD, sep, el escritor ruso, bueno, esta historia y màs que la historia, el tipo de narrativa, me la inspiró el volver a leer su novela de "Los HErmanos Karamasov" (muy buena, si no la han leído, háganlo, es un clásico de la literatura universal xD), realmente dostoievski es para mi uno de los mejores narradores que ha habido, padre de la novela moderna... no se, simplemente amo su forma de narrar, me parece sublime y sencilla al mismo tiempo, se que nunca tendré ni la décima parte de talento o capacidad que él, y pues, por eso es que le admiro... simplemente es el mejor, o si no, uno de los mejores narradores que ha habido W

**Aurora: **Mi amor, mi musa, la energía que me mueve por la pareja y que me hace continuar en esto día a día, presente o no presente, aurora... sencillamente eres tu, y tu al final, lo que inspira mi vibra shakaioriana, eres el alma de esa secta y de muchos de mis fics, te adoro, te amo, y espero que pronto podamos, al fin, casarnos, , este fic no es lo que te mereces, tu te mereces mucho más... pero pues.. esto es lo que yo, con mi escaso tiempo pero eso si, todo mi amor, puedo ofrecerte.

**Chupu: **Mi lagartija, por k sencillamente te admiro, y te adoro, me pones una sonrisa en la cara cada que nos encontramos, te quiero con toda el alma, eres tan hermosa, y tan dulce... no se, siento una ternura hacia ti tan grande que me da culpa no poder estar presente cuando se k me necesitas, para abrazarte, protegerte y quererte con toda mi alma.

**"OLVIDARTE NUNCA"**

Aioria x Shaka

**Advertencias: ****Universo Alterno****, Drogas, ****Violencia****,  
Asesinato****, Angst, ********LEMON**

-

** ANTES DEL INICIO DE NUESTRA HISTORIA (breve semi resúmen xD) : **

Hace muchos años (antes del prologo, incluso), Shayna era asesina en Rusia, debido a problemas que tuvo con sus jefes, tuvo que huir de allí a los 16 años, refugiándose en Inglaterra, conoció a un buen hombre y se casó con él, pero para poder ser protegida tuvo que vender información de los rusos a bloques ingleses y terminó retomando su carrera como asesina, sus hijos han sido inculcados en esa misma doctrina, y han seguido (casi todos) el oficio de su madre, pero la Rusia no podía quedar callada por mucho tiempo y es a partir del desquite de los mismos que se dan los eventos que desatarán el inicio de esa historia.

Envuelta en tragedias familiares, traiciones crueles y necesarias, así como un nivel de moral prácticamente inexistente, nuestros personajes encontrarán el significado del amor (para cada uno de ellos) y decidirán hasta donde son capaces de llegar por sentirlo o defenderlo, igualmente que están dispuestos a dar o hacer por ello. ¿Hasta donde está permitido llegar para ser feliz?

-

* * *

**-**

-**- - - PRÓLOGO - - - - (narrador)  
**

-

* * *

-

Corre por suelo mojado, casi huye, siente que el aire va a escaparse de sus pulmones y nunca más podrá respirar de nuevo, corre, acelera a cada movimiento de sus piernas, las gotas salen volando con la fuerza de sus pisadas… y mueve los brazos casi demencialmente, todo debe haber salido a la perfección, si, así tiene que haber sido… él, por su parte, corre, corre y busca dejar detrás de su las pruebas mientras se acerca, la hora sigue corriendo, los minutos no tienen piedad, siguen pasando uno a uno los segundos, dejando detrás de su el pasado inmediato del cual él, en su carrera, escapa… matiza… esconde…

Corre…

La lluvia Londinense cae sobre su cuerpo mientras sigue haciéndolo, mientras continúa la carrera esperando llegar pronto al final de ella, la meta, el lugar, un compromiso, la presencia… y no, a pesar de todo, no sentirá vergüenza.

Corre… más rápido…

Y vislumbra muy cerca el objetivo, el lugar donde podrá tomar respiro, descansar un segundo apenas para reanudar el recorrido… desea alcanzar esa barda, y por ello acelera… hasta que una mano emerge de las sombras tomándole por la camisa y jalándole con fuerza, la mezcla de su aceleración y la potencia de la mano hace que ambos se estrellen contra el suelo, y enseguida, el rubio, tantea entre sus ropas el arma para defenderse de alguien que seguramente le ha descubierto, pero prontamente es detenida su diestra en la búsqueda del artefacto por una mano más gruesa, y le ponen firmemente con la espalda contra una barda, haciendo que mire a su "atacante" que le tapa la boca para que haga silencio al menos hasta terminar del calmarse…

Lo reconoce… asiente… el otro sonríe… le suelta…

**— Llegas tarde… —**  
**— Yo… lo siento… es… —**  
**— Sí que has dado una carrera, ¿no es así, Hyoga? — **Le sonríe poniéndose de pie y ayudando al rubio luego a imitarle  
**— Si… quería estar a tiempo —**  
**— No importa, aún no entro — **Enseguida vio la confusión del otro **— Aún no es tiempo, estoy esperando, dilato el momento… dejo que pasen los segundos hasta que el instante sea perfecto… y entonces simplemente voy a hacerlo… —**  
**— N… no… no te entiendo… —**  
**— ¿No?, jajaja, no es difícil, Hyoga, solo lo hago divertido… así es, somos cazadores, no burdos matones, no… espero que la víctima pasee a mi alrededor, que se acerque confiada, mientras observo en la oscuridad el momento preciso para hacerlo, así es… es un juego ¿acaso no lo sabes?, pensé que tu lo entenderías… Ikky me enseñó mucho de lo que sé, tu padre se lo enseñó a él… así que yo creí que tú lo comprenderías… —** Sigue observando hacia adelante… buscando…  
**— Aioria… —**  
**— Somos amigos, Hyoga… ¿no es verdad? —**  
**— S… si… lo somos… —**  
**— Bien, porque yo confío en ti, vamos, tranquilo, estás sudando… ¿acaso estás nervioso? —**  
**— Un poco… —**  
**— No tienes por qué estarlo, tenemos quince años, pero no es la primera vez que hacemos esto… además, un día serás tan bueno como yo, incluso mejor… —**  
**— No creo que eso suceda… —**  
**— Si, sucederá… —** El moreno enciende un cigarrillo mirando luego al cielo **— Diantres… me estoy congelando —**  
**— Quizá deberíamos —**  
**— No… aún no… no ha sucedido nada. —**  
**— No te entiendo… —**  
**— ¿De nuevo? No es tan complejo, Hyoga… —**  
**— ¿Acaso no sabes donde están? —**  
**— Jajajaja ¡claro que lo sé!, allí… en la cabaña… hay un rastro que me llevaría justo hasta ellos ¿sabes?, si lo siguiera… pero entonces ya no sería divertido, como te lo dije antes, y tampoco sería justo, no, somos depredadores… hacemos una labor altruista… pero eso quizá tampoco puedas verlo… supongo que no es tu estilo… —**  
**— Dioses… —** Sacudió la cabeza, el tiempo corría  
**— Es sencillo… todo es parte de dejarles sacar su naturaleza… se creen mejores que nosotros, con sus trajes finos, sus relojes de oro… con los millones que poseen y los fines de semana en la iglesia, cuando se dan miles e golpes de pecho para expiar sus pecados… —**  
**— … —**  
**— Pero al final no son más que la misma mierda, y eso estoy esperando, por que cuando el asno grasiento que ha entrado a esa cabaña salga, será para recibir un paquete temeroso ¿lo sabes?, si, lo sabes, por que con esa misma boca que besó a sus niños por la mañana al dejarles en la escuela es con la que lamió el placer de su tercera esposa luego de cogérsela… y luego con ella besó la mejilla de su secretaria, y lamió los pies de alguna de sus amantes… —** Fuma lentamente del cigarrillo **— Estoy buscando motivos, no pretextos… por que finalmente pretextos serían cosas falsas, y esto no es falso, ese animal que voy a desollar no es más que un malnacido, incluso uno peor que yo… ¿entiendes eso?. Estoy esperando para detenerlo justo en ese instante, para balancear un poco las cosas… porque esa misma boca, y esa lengua asquerosa, pronto harán algo bajo y ruin… algo por lo que merecería morir… —** Asiente levemente **— Entonces, Hyoga… entonces voy a matarlo… —** Le guiña un ojo al rubio **— Recuerda: siempre hay que esperar el momento… las penitencias, se acumulan una tras otra, todos somos pecadores excepto los niños… ya llegará el momento de pagar blasfemias, pero hoy no es ese día —**  
**— Aioria… — **  
**— No seré hipócrita… me gusta lo que hago, por eso estoy esperando en medio de la lluvia, jajaja — **  
**— Supongo que a tu manera lo disfrutas —**  
**— Ya te lo dije, es una labor comunitaria, un servicio de exterminación altruista… es mejor que los perros se devoren entre sí a que sigan depredando nobles e inocentes ¿no lo crees?, balance, Hyoga… todo se trata de balance, diversión, espera… hay que actuar cuando hay que hacerlo… — **  
**— ¿Eso también te lo enseñó Ikky? —**  
**— Jajaja ¿bromeas?, solo tengo quince años, como tú, Ikky no me hablaría de esta forma… no, amigo mío, esto lo aprendí yo solo… —** Asiente mientras le sonríe ligeramente **— La eterna espera de la víctima… la maldita espera que no termina, porque siempre hay alguien más que requiere de nuestros servicios… — **

Asiente lentamente, busca en la espesa oscuridad como ocultarse y seguir contemplando, con el arma fija en un punto, los ojos estáticos… sabiendo perfectamente cuál es el siguiente movimiento. Así es. Él lo sabe.

**— Todos ellos me dan asco, Hyoga… me dan asco con sus actos viles y ruines, ¿y qué si yo no soy mejor? Eso no quita que mis tripas puedan ser sensibles… ellos me asquean, como quizá yo asqueó a muchos más… pero no me importa, el mundo es una mierda, y si nosotros contribuimos a joderlo, lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudar, también, a componerlo un poco, lo dicho, jaurías de perros devorándose entre sí en lugar de arremeter contra los inocentes. —**  
**— Aioria… dime una cosa ¿quieres? —**  
**— ¿Qué es? —**  
**— Tú y yo… somos amigos ¿cierto?, por encima de todo… —**  
**— Si… lo somos… —**  
**— Bien… yo… —**  
**— ¿Sigues nervioso? —**  
**— Un poco —**  
**— No te preocupes… el arma nunca nos falla si sabemos usarla, es cuestión de… —**  
**— ¿Esperar? —**  
**— Eso, y contemplación, jeje —**Ríe con sinceridad… pero se mantiene alerta** — El secreto es hacer las cosas limpias, con elegancia, que parezcan perfectas, invisibles… finalmente puedes estar seguro que con tus actos a alguien estás salvando… —**  
**— Creo que nunca podré hacerlo —**  
**— No digas eso, tienes talento… aunque igualmente puedes dejarlo en el momento que quieras, lo sabes ¿cierto? —**  
**— Si… lo sé… —**  
**— Bien… porque tú y yo siempre vamos a ser amigos, Hyoga, te quiero —** Le da un abrazo fraternal** — Y prometo que voy a cuidarte siempre, hasta que tengas tamaño para patearme el trasero, jajajaja —**  
**— Sí, claro —**  
**— Vamos, solo tenemos quince, quizá llegues a ser más alto que yo… —**  
**— Quizá… Aioria… —**  
**— ¿Qué? —**

Le ha escuchado, desde hace mucho tiempo… siempre ha estado allí, cuidándole… y él… él… ahora ni siquiera puede mirarlo a los ojos, pero, si se pregunta el por qué de las actitudes, puede ser que haya una manera de retribuir el daño, el silencio… sonríe… Aioria regresa esa sonrisa, siempre ha sido así, alegre a pesar de los litros de sangre que ya pesan sobre sus conciencias…

Hace frío. Llueve.

Es Londres, en septiembre, y puede escuchar las voces dentro de aquél lugar… el reloj corre, sus mejillas se encienden, no puede negar que ya antes lo había pensado… en un contexto totalmente distinto… traga pesado, le acaricia el rostro. Lentamente acerca sus labios para probar las mieles de la boca del castaño… tiembla al fundir sus bocas en un beso que inmediatamente es interrumpido por Aioria… confusión en sus pupilas… casi dolor que no comprende…

**— Pero… ¿Qué haces? —**  
**— Aioria… yo… pensé… —**  
**— Hyoga, escucha, nosotros no… —** Un sonido, afortunado** — ¡Diantres!, llegaron… luego hablamos, sígueme… —**

Se hace silencio entre ambos… Hyoga no podrá explicar nunca la sensación extraña que le invade en ese instante.

Caminan entre el lodo que ya se ha formado por la maldita lluvia, el suelo parece haber decidido caerse aquél día en gotas pesadas que no hacen sino acentuar un nudo avergonzado que se ha formado en la garganta del rubio… siente pena, siente rabia, ahora furia, y eso justifica los actos que le hicieron llegar tarde, al menos dentro de su mente.

Aioria tiene razón. Eso no es extraño. El sonido que escucharon proviene de una camioneta negra que se detiene inmediatamente frente a la cabaña, aquellas llantas también están llenas de lodo, una enorme caja negra es lo que hace de parte trasera… y, cuando el alto total se adereza con el sonido intermitente de la bocina del vehículo, ellos, los cerdos, como bien les llama el moreno, salen. Los músculos del castaño se tensan, Hyoga lo percibe, la puerta de aquella caja negra se abre haciendo un sonido metálico y molesto, en seguida comienzan lo que parecen ser negociaciones y un maletín negro es entregado. La carga debe ser importante. Aioria no se mueve un ápice. Tres preciosas ninfas de a lo mucho doce años. Desnudas, espolvoreadas en blanco polvo de ángel hasta las orejas.

**— Cocaína. —**

El rubio tiembla. ¿Acaso el postre se devora sobre carnes jóvenes?. Los cerdos, las toman por las manos, Hyoga hace ademán de un acto indignado, pero la mano de Aioria le sostiene. No hacer ruido, la primera regla, silencio, esperar, saber.

Una seña de su rostro le indica el siguiente movimiento, y caminan por la oscuridad, se posicionan contra la pared de madera de aquella cabaña… entonces Hyoga se da cuenta de un detalle, es demasiado baja, el techo apenas es unos diez centímetros más alto que ellos… es la parte trasera, no hay nadie cuidando, es de esperarse, la soberbia de los animales en jauría hace que se crean inmortales. Encuentran una ventana y el tamaño de la vivienda comienza a tener sentido, parece que la construcción baja del nivel del suelo, pueden ver desde lo alto la escena terrorífica sin ninguna barrera.

Una enorme mesa en el centro de todo. Parece un escenario lascivo donde las acuestan, si, a las tres pequeñas. Sale un mozo de aspecto afectado, lleva en su mano un frasco polvorera, un pincel se hunde en el polvo, retoca los motes que puedan verse de color piel sobre aquellas delicadas pieles, lentamente, blanco perfecto.

**— Maldición… son tres… —**

Nuevamente los músculos del moreno son un nudo de tensiones. Esperaba tan solo a un objetivo, un maldito objetivo al cual volarle el cerebro y ver escurrir las vísceras sobre el suelo. Pero hay tres chacales malnacidos dentro de esa cabaña, tres objetos que desollar lenta y cruelmente. Su respiración se agita, él sabe. Sabe perfectamente que el aumento de víctimas reduce sus posibilidades.

Ellas continúan en el centro de la mesa, como plato principal de una demencia.

Ríen las niñas recostadas sobre la madera, ríen cuando aquellas lenguas comienzan a recorrerlas, los bigotes sucios y ahora espolvoreados hacen cosquillas sobre sus zonas nerviosas, las pieles de a poco van poniéndose húmedas a causa de la saliva, mientras el arma de esos desgraciados, que tan solo llevan batas afeminadas y asquerosas, va endureciéndose por sus olores. El dinero lo pagaron para arrebatarles la inocencia, cubrirla con la droga y lamerla, aspirarla, volverse locos con sus humores y finalmente devorarlas… se creen benévolos por que están esperando, porque sus mandíbulas aún no se hunden en las pieles y sus armas se entierran en los vientres, pero Aioria los conoce, sabe que lo harán pronto, entiende que ya lo planean… mientras sus rostros porcinos enrojecen asquerosa y lascivamente al sentir la suavidad de aquellas pieles.

Ya hay líneas color piel sobre la dermis, ríen, como una jauría de lobos hambrientos mientras continúan… las barbas descuidadas raspan aquellas pieles tersas. Hay quejidos… lloriqueos… ellas tienen miedo, los dientes asquerosamente falsos y pegados a pegamento les lastiman las rodillas y los pechos, desnudas, les tiene, cubiertas por dulce blanco que enloquece cualquier mente arrebatando todo límite. Se llenan las bocas con el aderezo de mieles inexpertas, y también lo aspiran, aúllan como micos acariciándoles como cerdos, lamen, lascivos, hambrientos, necesitados de arrancar a lengüetazos asquerosos todo rastro de infantas. Casi se huele su libido a la distancia. Ellos, todos ellos, con las armas carnales despiertas y en posición de ataque.

Continúa el andar de aquellas lenguas a lo largo de las piernas, los pies, los dedos, las pantorrillas, las corvas e incluso la parte interna de los muslos, pequeñas de doce años que no saben si reír o llorar por la experiencia inentendible, ellos no son nobles, pronto sacan las uñas bestiales y arañan con pasión sus carnes mientras los gritos desesperados y agudos emergen de aquellas gargantas aterradas. Desesperadas. El león, al asecho. Temblando fúrico con la escena que presencia. Quisiera terminar con ella. Pero ellos, continúan, lentamente recorren ascendiendo hasta zonas impúdicas y virginales que también han sido espolvoreadas de blando, los ojos ya están enrojecidos, irritados, totalmente enardecidos y bajo efecto de la droga. Segundos pasan. Él tiene razón, no son otra cosa que animales. Animales malditos que sádicos mancillan. Ya no más.

El momento se acerca a pasos pesados, él, el asesino, aprieta el arma con firmeza, aprendiendo los pliegues metálicos con sus dedos, la dulce compañera que apunta ya como los gatillos de los cerdos, sostiene el largo de su rifle, despierto, hambriento, tal y como la perversidad de los tres cuervos.

Apunta. Una gota de sudor resbala por su perfil, contiene el aire, teme que una simple aspiración le hiciese equivocar los objetivos… están sobre ellas… como cerdos… traga pesado. El segundo se dilata. Un gusano de tiempo se interpone haciendo que la minúscula fracción de un nanosegundo se vuelva casi eterna. Parpadea… el sonido de las pestañas casi le vuela los tímpanos pues se acompaña con la presión sobre el gatillo, y lo suelta.

Dispara. Dos veces.

Se estrellan las balas contra el cristal y él se avienta al suelo donde el rubio espera… apenas salvando sus pupilas de los cristales, no hay laceración cortante… todo lo transparente cae ya frente a sus piernas. Afectación mínima. Limpieza. Silenciador perfecto. No hay rastro.

Gritos. Histeria. Les ha dado.

La sonrisa triunfal acompaña a su rostro, dos cerdos ya han acariciado el matadero, el apunte directo a sus cráneos ha hecho que se esparzan viscosamente los cerebros, y puede escuchar ya un ajetreo formarse por la neurótica reacción del que queda vivo… aún vivo… alerta, ya, por lo sucedido.

**— ¡Muévete! —**

Le toma del brazo aún tembloroso y le quita del suelo, ambos corren en la oscuridad, dando vuelta a la cabaña, los ojos jade se muestran desfigurados por la tensión, el lodo resbala bajo las suelas, queriendo tirarles al barro, como si estuviera confabulado con el chacal que quiere sus cabezas… disparos, comienzan, guardias de cuervos que buscan a un león ensangrentado… le han dado.

**— ¡Aioria! —**  
**— ¡¡Sigue moviéndote!! —** Corren desesperados, buscando resguardarse en la negritud vacua del bosque, lo consiguen, ráfagas de fuego caen en su dirección, la noche ayuda, pero no es magia. **— Maldita sea, si hubiera sabido que eran tres, ¡¡Maldita sea!! — **Aioria sabe, perfectamente entiende la situación que les rodea, alrededor hay enemigos, lobos como ellos con más armas. Posibilidades casi nulas de escape.  
**— Tranquilo —** Susurro a su lado **— Yo también traigo un arma —**  
**— No — **

Habla resuelto, sin duda alguna, sopesando situaciones y pensando en miradas infantas y celestes, en la petición de un niño de cinco años _— "¿Y tú siempre vas a Cuidar a mi hermano?" — — "Si, yo siempre voy a cuidarlo" —_

**— Siempre… —** Suspira **— Tú tienes que volver a casa, con tu madre… y… tú hermano — **Piensa muy bien la siguiente palabra **— Tienes que cuidar mucho a Shaka, Hyoga, solo tiene cinco años, jajaja, y es un niño travieso —** Mira a la espesura de enfrente, se asoma hacia el enemigo, vuelve a esconderse **— ¿No lo crees?, demasiado activo —**  
**— Shaka… —** Golpe bajo al ego  
**— ¡¡ABAJO HYOGA!! — **

Le toma por la cabeza, lanzándole al suelo, un disparo se le impacta contra el hombro izquierdo, rodeados, por todos lados disparos cruzados que buscan silenciarlos, Aioria le toma del brazo obligándole a moverse con velocidad y no pensar, arbustos les cobijan, Hyoga toma su arma también entonces, apuntando firmemente al enemigo, disparan. No pueden marcharse, no si ha quedado aún uno con vida.

**— Vamos a poder con estos cerdos — **

Hyoga confía, aún no escuchan el motor de un auto que se aleje.

La ráfaga de ambos bandos da comienza, en esa lluvia todos saben cómo usar un arma, y arrebatar aliento al enemigo, los ojos azules fríos, gélidos y molestos, se concentran en matar a quien tiene enfrente para no pensar en el que está a su lado, razones para preocuparse por su pequeño hermano.

Balazos, de uno a otro, del otro al uno, solo tienen quince años, y miedo resolutivo resbalándoseles por los ojos. Apuntan, disparan, aciertan. Maldiciones, insultos, vociferaciones, correr entre árboles y buscar al desgraciado que no hace sino jurarles que no saldrán de allí con vida, que todo se terminará cuando él lo decida.

Se separan. Cada uno por un lado buscando diezmar al enemigo, hacerles menos y engrandecer en la oscuridad, la sangre de algunos está cerca, al reventar el cuerpo les ensucia la cara y la mirada, el sabor es como el de todas las escarlatas, metálico… asquerosamente amargo y satisfactoriamente inerte.

Mira al frente, sus ojos glaciares buscando el siguiente objetivo, y dispara, apunta a las partes blandas del vientre reventándolas, esa muerte es dolorosa, pero segura, sonríe, el calibre ha dejado un hoyo grueso, su oído se ha aguzado con el paso de la experiencia, y a sus espaldas marmóreas se prepara un tirador, él lo escucha, apenas alcanza el tiempo para arrojarse al lado y rodar mientras el árbol a sus espaldas se vuela cayendo astillas junto a su rostro.

**— Diantres… —** Ha tirado el arma **— No, no, no, imbécil, Hyoga, ¡¡eres un imbécil!! — **

Busca desesperado entre el lodo y el paso, la lluvia no cesa, pero tampoco ayuda, está fría la tierra y entume sus falanges, no lo encuentra. Tienen más de media hora en aquél sitio y el cielo sigue derramándose sobre sus cuerpos… no puede creerlo. Casi siente lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Está desesperado. Un arma escapista, piensa, que se le resbaló y ahora en el momento de gran necesidad se rehúsa a ser encontrada.

Una mano le aferra la muñeca. Lo atrapan.

La sangre se le hiela en ese instante. Sabe que de una, u otra forma todo ha terminado, lo jalan hasta ponerse de pie y, temeroso, se encuentra con los ojos encendidos y vacuos de uno de los guardaespaldas… traga, pesado, le arrastran entre la hierba y el lodo hasta tirarle a los pies del cerdo que sigue con vida, portando aún tan solo una bata… una patada se estrella contra su rostro tirándole definitivamente al suelo. Traga barro. Tose, y espeso coagulo de sangre sale de su boca estrellándose en el suelo. Se mezcla con la lluvia.

**— Bien, bien, ¿y qué demonios tenemos aquí? ¡¡Pero si es un maldito niño!! — **

Observa a sus guardias, menea un arma entre sus dedos con soberbia histérica que no hace sino evidenciar un temor latente aún dentro de sí, todas sus lonjas se mueven en los movimientos rápidos y neuróticos que hace, moviendo aquél cañón para darse valor… asquerosamente sucio su actuar y su mirada, toma entre sus dedos grasientos el rostro del rubio y le obliga a mirarle, el aliento fétido de su boca se estrella contra el rostro marmóreo del otro. Aún hay droga en su barba y su bigote, y un olor salado desprende incluso de sus labios. El menor ladea el rostro, intentando escapar de aquella pestilencia.

**— Así que este mocoso les pasó desapercibido… ¡¡A TODOS!! —**  
**— Señor… hay otro… aún debe estar metido entre los árboles —**  
**— ¿Es Verdad eso? —** Aprieta la cara del rubio con fiereza **— ¡¡Responde!! ¡¡Dónde demonios está tu compañero?! —**  
**— Nghh Vete… al diablo… — **  
**— Niño estúpido —** Le escupe al rostro, la saliva de aquél tipo le hace casi volver el estómago** — Bien… bien… si tu amiguito sigue por aquí — **Le toma por el cabello con fuerza obligándole a ponerse de pie **— ¡¡Escucha muy bien maldito imbécil!! Tenemos a tu compañerita… si no sales… vamos a violarlo hasta matarlo ¡¡ME ESCUCHAS!! —**

Carcajadas… Hyoga tiembla ante la declaración, pero sabe, muy bien sabe que está perdido, Aioria no puede entregarse, si lo hace estaría perjudicando la misión, y por si eso fuera poco él no es más que un subordinado, un gusano que trabaja para la familia del castaño… aprieta los puños… es su culpa… perder la maldita pistola… ¡¡PERDER LA MALDITA PISTOLA!!, y sin embargo, no quiere morir, no después de haberlo encontrado a él… no puede dejar de pensar en sus ojos azules y el largo cabello rojo que se desparrama a cascadas… no quiere morir, no luego de haber, por fin, conseguido ser libre.

El mango de la pistola se estrella en su estómago… cae de rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento…

**— ¡¡AIORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! — **Le grita desesperado. Él conoce al castaño… lo conoce. No puede dejarlo morir así… no puede.  
**— ¿Aioria? —** El asqueroso cerdo le mira interesado **— ¡¡Aioria Marcus sal de allí ahora mismo!!, jajaja, este idiota acaba de condenar a tu madre, imbécil… sal ahora mismo y quizá, solo quizá te perdone la vida si la perra de tu madre me suplica lo suficiente… —**

Su respiración se detiene… sigue en las sombras, con el arma sostenida firmemente contra el pecho y la respiración agitada… lo han atrapado, y ya los han descubierto, sus ojos jades permaneces fijos, casi secos observando todo detalle de la escena, no hay salidas posibles.

Ahora incluso saben quién demonios son. Van a morir ambos. Podría largarse, escapar y llegar a casa. Alertar a los suyos… pero entonces tendría que enfrentar a la madre de Hyoga, decirle que está muerto. Decirle a Shaka que no pudo cumplir su promesa… que no pudo cuidar a su hermano mayor… Observarlo llorar… Traga pesado. Los dedos nerviosos aferran el arma, tamborilean levemente sobre el tronco del árbol.

Deja de llover finalmente. El cielo se ha rendido.

Escucha claramente el movimiento de la garra pederasta sobre el arma, quitar el seguro, apuntar a la melena rubia… va a matarlo… lo patean, cae al suelo. La cabeza del moreno hace un movimiento maquinal y casi imperceptible, arriba, abajo.

Sale.

**— Aquí estoy… Matsumoto —** Se acerca lentamente mirando al japonés asqueroso que sostiene a su amigo por el cuello **— A él suéltalo, no tiene nada que ver en esto… fue solo a mí a quien enviaron —**  
**— Jajajaja, Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si definitivamente eres todo un Marcus, ¿no es cierto? — **Su mirada es taimada, celosa** — Tienes los mismos malditos ojos de tu madre… ¡¡AGARRENLO!! —**  
**— ¡Aioria! —** Hyoga grita cuando observa como los perros de caza le saltan encima  
**— Nghhh — **Un rifle se estrella contra el cuerpo de Aioria, doblándolo y haciéndole caer de rodillas en el suelo, sin aliento…  
**— Mátenlo —** Sonríe como el perverso animal que es… con esa mueca estúpida que caracteriza a su calaña  
**— Maldito… no vas a salirte con la tuya —** Le enfrenta, con los jades aún luminosos y salvajes  
**— ¡¡MÁTEN…………………… —**

Una bala se estrella contra su cabeza.

El impacto es poético, tan certero que le estalla el cráneo por la potencia del calibre, y la sangre sale como una explosión manchando los confusos rostros de los perros de caza… un segundo balazo impacta justo los testículos, haciendo que el cuerpo caiga mutilado y deforme a causa por el hoyo que hay ya en la cabeza…

Porque él observo desde las sombras con la mano temblando por el ansia, un nudo doloroso en y vivo en la garganta. Esperando. Porque la clave siempre es esperar el momento indicado. El cachorro lo sabe, lo sabe perfectamente. Y por eso él siempre espera… aunque las culpas a veces se cimienten en las esperas y los conocimientos.

**— ¡¡MÁTENLOS COMO LOS MALDITOS PERROS EXTRANGEROS QUE SON!! — **

Salta dentro de la escena, el barro se sacude por su peso salpicándose alrededor y sobre sus botas negras, hay sangre sobre su rostro, sangre seca, y la ráfaga inclemente se suelta sobre los orientales, uno a uno corren o caen sin vida, más, por primera vez, quizá, el peliazul no tiene una sonrisa ante la escena… Se acerca, lentamente, a donde está su hermano, aún tosiendo contra el barro.

**— Aioria… ¿Estás bien? —**  
**— Ikky ngh justo a tiempo ¿eh? —**  
**— Si, hermano… justo a tiempo —**  
**— No sabía… —**  
**— No tampoco, Aioria, Radamanthys fue un cerdo por mandarte solo, hermanito —**  
**— N… no. No me envió solo… Aioros… —**  
**— Argh, no me recuerdes eso, Aioros es un imbécil… pudo costarte la vida… — **Alza la mirada, encontrándose con el amigo de su hermano **— Hey ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? —**  
**— B… bien, señor —**  
**— Aioria… tenemos que hablar… —**

Aioria asiente, sus miradas se cruzan… el mayor tiembla… ¿Cómo va a decírselo a su hermano?, desvía la mirada, sacude la cabeza, sus ojos se hacen agua y sostiene al menor entre sus brazo con fuerza. Siente culpa, una culpa tan intensa que casi puede ver como se le resquebraja el alma. Pero eso carece de importancia, lo hecho, hecho está, con o sin errores. Al menos así es como han sido criados ellos. Errores… malditos errores.

**— Ikky… me estás asustando… ¿Qué te pasa? —**  
**— Papá… Aioria… —**  
**— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hay con papá? Ikky… —**  
**— Y Shun… nuestro hermanito, Aioria… —** Llora desconsolado mientras azota el suelo con los puños, hay furia sobre él y sus veintidós años **— Murieron… —**  
**— ¿Qué? —** Y una losa cae sobre su pecho  
**— Un atentado… era contra mamá… dioses, eso es tan obvio… ¡Tan malditamente obvio! —** Desvía la mirada **— Yo estaba cuidándolos… fueron a la ópera… —** Aprieta los puños **— No los vi, Aioria, ¡Te juro que no los vi!… eran dos… y… el ataque era para mamá pero… —**  
**— Papá… —**  
**— Y Shun… ella lo usó como escudo… ya estaba muerto… pero usó su cuerpecito como escudo… —** Desvía la mirada **— Hace tres horas… —**  
**— ¿Y la sangre? — **  
**— Deja… esta es mía… — **

Ladea el rostro, aún puede sentir cada uno de los golpes del mayor de sus hermanos contra su rostro… llamándole idiota, inútil… pero lo fue… es culpa suya, al menos eso siente explotándole dentro del pecho.

**— Y bien merecida me la tengo… — **

Tragó pesado… aún podía escuchar el inicio de un llanto del menor de sus hermanos, súbitamente interrumpido por la descarga de un disparo contra su infante pecho, luego de eso sacó corriendo a su madre del lugar… era todo lo que podía hacer, su padre muerto, ¡Su padre!, el único de todos ellos que tenía un alma. El único de todos ellos que en su vida había tocado una maldita arma.

Desvía la mirada. Sacude la cabeza.

**— No hay tiempo para esto… siguen sueltos. Y… — **Respira con calma **— Madre ordenó que nos reagrupáramos… —**  
**— Pero… —**

Se ha quedado tieso, con los jades perdidos en algún punto del vacío… aferrándose a su hermano. Llorando sin consuelo. Su padre siempre fue la parte dulce de su vida, ahora, no está, y comprenden, ambos, comprenden muy bien lo que es la muerte luego de haberla causado tantas veces. Lo saben, lo sienten. Es. Vacuidad, oquedad, soledad. Es.

Se aferra a él y llora… mientras le pone de pie débilmente y le guía hacia una camioneta negra… a punto estuvo de perder también al cachorro… muy cerca. Ahora todos tendrán que redefinirse, han perdido la familia. Ha muerto alguien que no lo merecía, porque ellos, desde el primero hasta Aioria, su madre y su naturaleza infecta, ellos lo merecen, son perros, predadores, sádicos dementes que arrebatan aliento a cientos de desgraciados.

Pero el padre era inocente, y el pequeño hermano que eligieron solo tenía siete. Y así, en el caminar pesaroso hasta la camioneta, nadie vuelve a pensar en el rubio que se ha marchado entre las sombras sin decir palabra alguna, con culpa en la mirada, y resolución definitiva con respecto a las decisiones.

El frasco le parece enorme, las gotas que caen de él, pequeñas, su rostro mira alternativamente el delgado tubito de plástico que va desde la boca de aquél líquido hasta la muñeca de su madre, y la cara adormilada de esa misma mujer… suspira… antes jugaban, corrían por la calle, ella le alzaba en brazos lanzándole al aire y cachándole cuando la gravedad hacía su trabajo… pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicieron. Incluso a su corta edad puede notarlo.

Suspira. De nuevo.

Tamborilea nervioso los dedos sobre la cobija áspera que cubre la delgada figura de su madre… parece dormida, pero no lo está, solo descansa y finge pacientemente hasta que el mayor regrese, entonces deberá levantarse, no por obligación, sino para pasar aunque sea una hora con sus hijos, abrazarlos y estrujarlos para regresar dolorida y agotada a ese lecho que ya casi le huele fúnebre.

Shaka no sabe eso, es demasiado pequeño, solo cinco años posee y en tal edad ni siquiera alcanza a comprender que su madre está muriendo. Para un niño el concepto de la muerte es tan lejano y ajeno que resulta inentendible. Eso solo lo hará más doloroso. Ella lo sabe. Y por ello, sufre.

Shaka sonríe, no importa que tan cansada la vea, él sigue sonriendo, porque Hyoga así se lo dijo, le dejó muy claro que siempre debía estar sonriendo a su madre, aunque se quejara, aunque le doliera, pasara lo que pasara debían ser sonrisas y no llanto lo que ella viera. Por eso, a pesar de tener miedo, pues sabe que algo pasa aunque no lo entienda, él continúa forzando sus labios en un arco, tratando de animar a la durmiente.

Quiere acurrucarse a su lado, decirle "Mami, tengo miedo", pero Hyoga le ha dicho que eso no estará bien, porque él debe ser un hombre sin importar la edad que tenga, y los hombres no tienen miedo, no, ellos luchan y son fuertes. Aioria es fuerte. Le dijo que siempre iba a cuidar a su hermano… y le cree, desde que lo conoció le cree todo lo que diga, siente arder sus mejillas cuando lo piensa, y quisiera acurrucarse entonces bajo él y susurrarle muy bajito que le cree, que le cree absolutamente todo lo que él le diga.

Aprieta las sábanas y suelta una risita, se quita un mechón de cabello del rostro, observa con los ojos celestes la piel cetrina y antes blanca de su madre, su rostro de distorsiona en un puchero, pero traga, con fuerza las lágrimas y los sollozos, entonces, sonríe, de nuevo, falso, pero con ganas, queriendo que cuando despierte su mami lo imite.

Y que sonría. Que ella sonría. La puerta se abre.

**— ¡Hyoga! — **Sus ojos se iluminan como cielo **— ¡Volviste! —**  
**— Shaka… sal un momento, tengo que hablar con mamá —** Se ve extraño, demasiado serio, hay sangre en su rostro y eso le da miedo  
**— Pero mami está dormida… ¿y Aioria? —**  
**— Aioria se fue a su casa — **Se acerca **— Sal ahora, Shaka. —**  
**— Pero… —**  
**— ¡Dije que salgas! — **Le toma con firmeza por un brazo para ponerle de pie  
**— ¡Ay! ¡Me lastimas! — **Hyoga le suelta  
**— Te dije que salieras, ahora hazlo —**

El menor se limpia las lágrimas, y simplemente sale corriendo, lo hace azotando la puerta detrás de sí, signo inequívoco de un berrinche, antes de cerrar la puerta y echarse detrás de ella para escucharlo todo, puede percibir una mueca desagradable por parte de su hermano.

No lo entiende. Pero ahora escucha.

**— Hyoga… cariño… qué bueno que regresaste —** Entre abre los ojos ligeramente **— Solo dame un minuto, ahora mismo preparo la cena —**  
**— ¿Dónde guardas el dinero? —**  
**— ¿Qué? —**  
**— Te pregunté donde es que lo guardas… —**  
**— Pero… ¿para qué quieres saber eso? ¿Necesitas algo? —**  
**— ¡¡Dime donde demonios está!! —**

Y comienza a desbaratar ese lugar mientras su madre le pide que se detenga, pero no escucha, es como si un demonio se hubiera apoderado de su hijo, avienta mesas, abre cajones, ella se pone de pie quitándose el suero, se acerca lentamente a él y le toma del hombro, pero la empuja, cae contra el piso… fuera, Shaka comienza a azotar la puerta y pedir que le dejen entrar…

Ella llora. Él la escucha.

**— Hyoga… por favor —** Pero el rubio desvía la mirada  
**— Escucha —** La toma por los bordes la bata **— Estoy metido en un problema hasta las orejas… maté a alguien importante… y si no me largo… —**  
**— ¿Qué? Pero Aioria puede ayudarte… él… —**  
**— Cuando se entere Aioria va a querer matarme —** Le suelta **— Así que dame el dinero y las joyas… porque me largo —**  
**— Pero hijo… Shaka —**  
**— Escúchame, si no me lo das, voy a llevármelo a él y a venderlo. —**

El tiempo se detiene entonces, los ojos de la madre se cristalizan angustiados, sacude la cabeza, ella sabe, sabe que quizá tenga razón y sea peligroso.

**— Bien… — **Se pone de pie con trabajo **— Sacaré el dinero… y nos iremos a… —**  
**— No — **Sacude la cabeza **— Me iré solo… ustedes no vendrán conmigo —**  
**— ¿Qué? — **  
**— Kamus no quiere compañías que le retrasen… —**  
**— Hyoga… —**  
**— Lo siento… madre —** No se atreve a mirarla a los ojos  
**— ¡¡No puedo trabajar, hijo!! ¿Qué va a pasar con tu hermano? —**  
**— Cuando pueda te enviaré un cheque… ¡¡Ahora dame el dinero!! —**  
**— ¡¡Me estás robando, hijo!! —** Una bofetada se estrelló contra su rostro  
**— No, ese dinero ya es lo que yo he ganado ¡¡Es mío!! —**

La aventó al suelo abriendo el cajón al cual se había dirigido, había una caja con billetes, ella se lanzó a sus pies con los ojos cristalizados… lo sabe, sabe que si se va de esa manera significa morir, para ella… no puede trabajar, Shaka es muy pequeño… y no puede creer que su otro hijo le haga algo como eso, suplica… pero una patada se estrella contra su vientre…

Abre un cajón de la cómoda y saca una bolsa negra donde hay joyas… listo, no será mucho, pero al menos suficientes libras como para largarse de allí, con Kamus. Quedarse no es, en ningún contexto, una opción.

La puerta se abre, Shaka le observa y se avienta contra él, lanza los puños y los dientes, está llorando, solo tiene cinco años, tiene miedo.

**— ¡¡Qué le hiciste a mamá?! ¡¡que le hiciste!! —**  
**— ¡¡SUÉLTAME!! — **Un golpe de su hermano se estrella contra su cara tiurándolo al suelo y rompiéndole la nariz **— Ahora llama a tu amiguito Aioria para que venga a salvarlos… anda… ¡¡Llámalo!! —**  
**— ¡¡Eres malo!! —**  
**— Jajaja, Shaka, Shaka, Shaka, tu también vas a serlo… y quizá seas incluso peor que yo… —**  
**— No es cierto… ¡no te creo! —**

Desvía los ojos azules de su hermano… le da culpa, eso, al menos, tiene que aceptarlo, extrae un sobre y lo pone arriba del librero, donde sabe que en mucho tiempo, el menor no podrá alcanzarlo. Es estúpido, quizá, pero al menos le debe el explicarle por qué se va de esa manera, los motivos que tiene para simplemente largarse y haber traicionado a todos… ahora Shaka no lo entendería, y es probable que en el futuro tampoco lo haga. Pero al menos… al menos tiene que intentar.

Y entonces es cuando, definitivamente, se marcha, el pelirrojo le espera en el interior de un auto lujoso, lo ama, le conoció hace algunos meses, pero ya lo ama. Sabe que Shaka tendrá que superar lo sucedido, que Aioria tendrá que entender cuando el amor llama… matar a su padre no era parte de los planes, pero no hubo opción.

**— ¿Y? ¿Lo hiciste? — **Le mira de reojo, con una media sonrisa en el rostro  
**— No… — **Sacude la cabeza, no queriendo mirarle, avergonzado  
**— ¿Por qué? —**  
**— Llegó su hermano mayor, es decir… no iba a tener que hacerlo yo… iban a hacerlo por mí, pero llegó Ikky. —**  
**— Ese Ikky sí que es una molestia, pero no te preocupes amor, así está bien —**  
**— Bien. —**  
**— Esa maldita perra, debe estar sufriendo como el demonio. Jajajaja — **

-

* * *

-

Fin del Prólogo xD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo**  
**


End file.
